Entry and exit control devices are well known. They range from one-way turnstiles to swinging arms to automatic doors that can only be activated from one side or moved in only one direction.
One such device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,867. This device uses a plurality of interconnected arms to control entry and exit.
The use of such entry/exit control devices can be beneficial particularly in a commercial or a security setting to prevent people from exiting an entry door say, for example, when shoplifting or entering after a store is closed while allowing patrons to exit. However, entry/exit control devices need to be free of impediment to the movement of patrons or other people substantially freely in an approved direction. Additionally, there may be a need from time to time for the movement control device to allow legitimate reverse use of an entry/exit, i.e., to use it as a temporary exit/entry. Many of the devices are not readily adaptable for such reverse use. For example, a turnstile will not allow for the use of an entry door to take shopping carts to the outside of the building or to provide other legitimate egress through the entry door. However, security can be comprised by providing an entry door that can be used for exit without control, allowing patrons to bypass security devices that alert workers of the possible theft of items.
To provide for proper security, the doors are typically designed to operate in only one direction precluding legitimate exit through an entry door. However, many stores do not use doors at an entry or exit. Further, by law, a door may be required to open out for emergency use. Current movement control devices tend to be mechanical and thus operable in only one mode. They cannot distinguish between legitimate and illegitimate use and can be characterized as “dumb”.
Thus, there is a need for a movement control system for use at an entry/exit doorway that is an improvement over current control devices and that can distinguish between legitimate and illegitimate use of a doorway both for entry and exit.